


just a little bit is all I'm asking for

by larryshotcoco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sad Harry, Sorry it's short, just a little bit of your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshotcoco/pseuds/larryshotcoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of your heart, just a little bit is all I'm asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little bit is all I'm asking for

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT*  
> you MUST be listening to just a little bit of your heart while you read this or else you won't get the full effect. 
> 
> ok hi so this is very short and not the best. I've had this in my notes for months and needed to post it or something. so yeah. enjoy?

Harry sits at his desk alone one night. There are soft flurries of snowflakes outside, melting on the window panes as they hit one by one. Harry has his journal sitting in front of him, opened up to a blank page. The pen is wedged between his teeth as he frowns and rests his head on his hand. All Harry wants is to wrap himself up and cuddle into bed and sleep, but it's not the same without Louis. It's never the same without him. Louis is out with Eleanor tonight, (Harry doesn't hate her really), he just hates what has to be done. 

All his thoughts are screaming back and forth throughout his head. There are days when Harry almost believes that Louis would rather be with Eleanor. There are days he just wants to quit everything and go back to his old lifestyle, but then he remembers how he met Louis. 

Harry couldn't give up this life, no matter how hard it got. He met the love of his life, his other half, his soulmate. He met so many people along the way that have impacted his life in positive ways. He wouldn't trade this life for anything, it's what he's meant to do.

As Harry collects his thoughts, he continues to stare down at the blank pages in front of him for what seems like an hour. He finally takes the pen from his mouth and places it flush with the smooth, milky page.

 

I don't ever ask you where you've been.

 

The words glide effortlessly onto the parchment. Harry stares blankly at the words before touching the tip back down. 

 

And I don't feel the need to know who you're with.

 

Harry bites his lip and closes his eyes. His mind wanders to Louis and Eleanor together in public, all the times they had to get papped holding hands, all the times she had to go to important events that meant a lot to the boys. Harry didn't want to share Louis on such special nights. He wanted Louis all to himself. He didn't care how selfish he truly was.

 

I can't even think straight, 

but I can tell you were just with her 

And I'll still be a fool.

I'm a fool for you.

 

A single tear wells up in his eye. He doesn't let it fall but continues writing, the words hitting him like a brick.

 

Just a little bit of your heart,

Just a little bit of your heart is all I want.

Just a little bit of your heart,

Just a little bit is all I'm asking for.

 

The pen stops gliding across the pad. Harry's eyes fall shut as he focuses on breathing in and out without breaking down. 

 

I don't ever tell you how I really feel.

'Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean.

 

Harry thinks back to the countless times that he's wanted to tell Louis how much he really hurt. He never wanted to bother Louis with his problems, so he kept quiet. Sure he always begged Louis to stay home, like he did tonight but never admitted how much it hurt. 

He blinks away the pain and scans their room. Their room. Not Louis and Eleanor's, Harry and Louis' room, and smiles shakily before looking down and the book.

 

And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say. 

I know I'm not your only, but I'll still be a fool 

’Cause I'm a fool for you.

 

Harry knows he'd do anything for Louis. If Louis asked Harry to go get a chocolate bar in the middle of the night, he'd have his shoes and coat on within a blink of the eye. He would walk miles for Louis, anything for the boy he loves.

Harry fiddles with his fingers, staring at the bleak wall as the wheels turn in his head. Before he can blink, his pencil starts scribbling the words.

 

I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one.

I heard a little love is better than none

Oh babe.

 

Harry can feel everything, that he's ever held tight in his heart, burst out and course through his veins, traveling from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes. He places the pen down and runs his hand through his long, curly hair. He clears his throat and looks at the words sprawled on the parchment and begins to sing the words softly laced with melancholy. The gravel in his voice is so raw and hurt, it's painful hear.

"I don't ever ask you where you've been  
And I don't feel the need to know who you're with  
I can't even think straight, but I can tell  
You were just with her and I'll still be a fool  
I'm a fool for you

Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for.

I don't ever tell you how I really feel  
Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean  
And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say  
I know I'm not your only but I'll still be a fool  
Cause I'm a fool for you

Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want.  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for

I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one  
I heard a little love is better than none  
Oh babe

Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit of your heart  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for."

Harry has tears running down his cheeks by the time he is done singing how he feels, with the hurt his heart feels nearly everyday. He drops his head onto the desk and let's out soft sobs, his fingers pulling on tendrils of his hair, twisting and yanking as he screams against the wooden surface.

What if one day Louis forgot? What if one day he forgot about Harry and only cared about Eleanor? Harry doesn't even want to think about Louis forgetting the first time they met in the bathroom. He doesn't want Louis to forget their first date when they sat and looked at the stars for hours and talked about everything and anything. Harry doesn't want to Louis to forget the first time they said 'I love you' to each other while snuggled on the bus on their way to the next concert for the XFactor tour.

He doesn't want Louis to forget the first time they made love; it was awkward at first and had to be done in a hotel room, but it was only with love. Harry was nervous to give that to Louis, and Louis was nervous to take it from him, but when they did, it was almost as if they both were exploding with happiness and love. It's always been love. Sure they had their moments where it was all about lust, bodies sweaty and quick, on each other out of pure want and need, but Harry felt so much love regardless.

Harry doesn't want Louis to forget all the nights they have spent together snuggled up on the tour buses and hotel rooms, all the stolen glances and gentle touches and soft smiles. He doesn't want him to forget any of it. 

Harry stays at his desk with his head down for what seems like hours and just sobs until he finally hears the door shut from downstairs. He hurries up and closes his journal as Louis opens the bedroom door. He can't stop crying though and hides the journal in the desk as Louis comes running over. 

"Harry, baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Louis asks frantically, and Harry just shakes his head and sobs as Louis wraps him in his arms. He shushs Harry and kisses his cheeks endlessly. He cards his hand through Harry's hair and rubs his back gently. 

"Come on, let's get to bed, love." Louis helps Harry up. His crying has gradually got less and less but hasn't entirely ceased. Louis' heart breaks because he has no idea what is on his baby's mind.

They crawl into bed and Louis pulls Harry close to him, listening to his sniffles and soft cries. Louis kisses at the base of his neck gingerly and rubs his tummy. After a while of laying and comforting Harry, Louis begins to doze slightly but then he hears something just as he is about to drift off to sleep. 

Harry is near sleep himself and is pretty sure Louis is asleep by now. Before he let's sleep take over, he whispers:

"I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one."


End file.
